


I'm Still Remembering

by enmity



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Gen, fluffy ;-;, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/pseuds/enmity
Summary: The year Asch and Luke returns, some familiar faces gather in Baticul for a private party between old friends.





	I'm Still Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa present for capell0 on tumblr ^^ i was nervous about writing this because at the time i've pretty much never written fluff but, i hope it turned out alright. asch and luke both come back bc i say so ><
> 
> i tried my best to fulfill -most- of the prompts i was given; i'm sorry i couldn't do it all - and in the end it ended up a bit more gen than shippy. hopefully that's okay since you mentioned you enjoy most of luke's relationship with the cast. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy!

“Here,” Natalia said, reaching over from behind him to right the ornament – a little angel made out of wood and something lacy – and when she rested her hand on her hip it was not in a show of superiority but rather well-meaning concern, as he’d had plenty of time to understand. “It was crooked. You ought to keep a better eye out.”

Luke smiled, hand rubbing the back of his neck. She was right, of course. It had been _a little_ crooked. “You sure we can’t just ask the maids in the house to decorate for us instead?” he suggested, with just a certain tone to his voice that showed he didn’t mean it. “The palace is a pretty big place…”

She shook her head firmly: _nice try_. But the edge of her mouth remained caught in the upturn of a smile. She’d grown a few during the years he – _they_ – had been away. Well, so did Luke, but he decidedly did not have the benefit of heels on his side. 

He let her ruffle his hair and reminded himself he was mature enough not let a few centimeters trouble him. And besides she might not realize, but he’d missed Natalia as much as she’d missed him. Now they had all the time in the world to make up for the years of petty stubbornness and mistaken identity.

“How could you say that? Look! Asch is working very hard,” Natalia admonished, and gestured to said man, perched on top of the stepladder as he hung up the colored lights in the dining room. His back was turned to Luke but at the sound of Natalia’s approving voice he could tell Asch was no doubt fighting a smile. “You could learn something from him.”

He squinted at his original – or was it brother, now? He’d never been good with words. And he couldn’t risk asking Asch lest he end up walking out with freshly bruised ribs and a furious Natalia lecturing her fiancée as background noise. Luke pushed the inner debate out of mind. “Aw, he’s probably doing his best just to spite me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Asch said, tart though not with the genuine venom he’d used to reserve only for talking with Lu—sorry, The Dreck, imaginary quote marks included. Really, Luke could almost let a sigh out in relief. Baby steps.

“Good afternoon to you too,” said Luke, laughing, and counted it as a blessing that Asch had used the time to shed at least part of his habitual prickliness. The princess’ presence certainly helped. When she gave him a look he let it go. “Okay, okay. I get the idea. The employees need their rest. You know I’m joking, right?”

His voice trailed away as he returned to decorating. Asch and Natalia retreated, as well, to that cozy bubble of romantic haze like they always did whenever they were in proximity. _Be careful—that bauble’s got a sharp tip,_ a voice warned from behind him. _This ladder feels a little wobbly; I’ll hold it upright. Wouldn’t want you to spend the party in a cast,_ to which Asch grumbled shortly, _Really, Natalia. I’m fine._

Luke spent the next few moments in perfect concentration, getting the angle of the ornaments just right. He knew he should probably be thinking something like, “Where’s Guy when I need him?” (and he did, don’t get him wrong), groaning inwardly, but most of all… Most of all, he felt glad. He was happy for them. Truly.

The sentiment was further affirmed by a brief but painful flash of the times he’d blamed himself for erring the course of fate, and theirs by extension, simply by existing. Him and Natalia in Keterburg, snowflakes falling all around them as he spoke an apology that to him felt more akin to twisting the knife. But they were past that now.

When Luke looked out the window to see the white sky and flecks of snow drifting to the ground it was to smile from the bottom of his heart – and maybe ponder which wreath would look best hanging over the glass. Best ask the princess herself about it.

“Hey, Natalia…”

—

Trust Guy to arrive in Baticul three days early. Luke was happy enough by the fact to set aside all speculations of whether it was because he’d truly missed him, or because he’d wanted to get away from Emperor Peony for a moment – never mind that said ruler was of course already in the guest’s list, an inclusion that had Natalia written all over it. (“Walking the rappigs was fine,” Guy had told him once, face constricting just enough to tell he was recalling an unpleasant interaction, “But the rest of it?”)

“Guy! It’s great to see you again,” Luke greeted, walking him past the guards and the nostalgic garden, frosted over in the chill, as Guy slung an arm over his shoulder. The air – and atmosphere – grew a few degrees warmer. “You’re early. We’re still decorating.”

“Well, that’s great then. I can help out.”

“You don’t have to,” he said. “You’re a guest! Let yourself be treated like one.”

“A guest and a friend,” insisted Guy. “C’mon. Can’t I do a favor for a friend?”

To that Luke smiled mutely into his collar. “How’s Jade?”

“How’s Natalia?” Guy asked at the same time, then nudged and said, “You first.”

“She’s fine. As always. Though of course you’d know that already, with how much she writes to you. I hope she doesn’t complain about the Emperor too much in her letters?”

“If I’m being honest? Not enough.”

“I believe that. Anyway, now that Asch is back, I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.” He smiled into the middle distance, “I keep forgetting which month is good luck for weddings.”

“Jade’s still himself. Good old Jade,” Guy said, expression admirably restrained. “He still has business to take care of with the emperor. But he got the invitation alright.”

“Oh, wonderful,” said Luke and it was half sarcastic. A quarter really, though he won’t admit it. “Tell him I was ready to burst into tears thinking he wouldn’t show. Hmm. On second thought, don’t.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“C’mon, it’s freezing out here.” He dragged his friend past the fountain, towards the front steps. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

—

Anise and Florian were next to arrive, barely a day later. The girl ran up the hall to all but smother his midsection in the tightest hug known to man. Foolish of him to think he’d ever forget the feeling. Florian trailed behind her, glancing over somewhat nervously to the left and right, but when he met Luke’s eyes he smiled as warmly as you would to any old friend. 

When Luke looked down he could see the slight height she’d gained the past three years – truly, this was the season of miracles – and the beginnings of the lovely young woman-slash-future-fon-master she’d promised everyone she would grow into. He patted her head vaguely until she let him go, grinning as he mock-nursed where she’d gripped – more like clamped – him.

“So does that mean I’m still in the running to be your duchess?” Anise suggested when Luke replied that no _,_ Tear hadn’t arrived yet, and further _no_ , they were _not_ looking into any prospective names for the baby, how on Auldrant do you say these things with a smile that big?

“No, Anise,” Luke sighed, then added, “Asch isn’t interested either. Don’t even try.”

They looked at each other for an overlong moment and burst into simultaneous laughter at the outrageous prospect. At least two maids couldn’t resist turning their heads. He watched Anise wipe the false tear from her eye, asking, “Is the colonel here yet?” When he answered no, her smile broadened. “Great! I’ve still time to remind you to make his favorite curry, then.”

“I see you two are as close as ever,” said Luke as she bounced from one step to another beside him. Tokunaga looked as well-cared as ever, though it’d no longer worked the way it used to. He had a sudden mental image of Dist sewing the plush back together to while away his hours in house arrest and kicked it out of mind.

“Oh, yes. I visit to keep him from keeling over from sheer loneliness. Don’t tell the emperor, he might get jealous,” Anise said sweetly. “A few months ago I got him to visit his sister again. Can you believe that? Of course you can. Making miracles happen, that’s what I do.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” replied Luke, with a fond roll of his eyes, then clapped her softly on the back. “I’ll show you the guest room. It’s just a short walk upstairs.”

“Florian, let’s go! You’ve gotta be tired after hours on that ship,” she called, and held the young boy’s hand all the way upstairs through the hall and into the wide room waiting for them.

—

“I can still hardly believe it,” said Jade, voice still in that infuriating sing-song that in their time apart had further infuriatingly turned into something almost _welcome_. Ugh. “All that time I wondered which of you would return… and what do you know? The world rejoiced at twice the trouble they would’ve received had only one of you emerged back from purgatory into the land of the living.”

“Jade, shut up,” Luke said, and gestured towards the doorway behind him. He was profoundly glad both Asch and Natalia were in the other side of the castle. He hadn’t smelled burning – or worse; her last foray'd been an attempt at baked beans – from the direction of the kitchen, thus it meant Asch must be doing alright to keep the scope of her destruction to a minimum. “Just come in.” Then he wagged his finger at the other conspicuous blond standing behind the colonel. “You, too.”

He was sure he wasn’t imagining that the smile on Jade’s face turned a touch more genuine.

Peony laughed, “Don’t mind if we do.”

—

Not several hours later he found himself mentally backpedaling all complacent thoughts as he frantically attempted to wipe down the stains from what must be half the pots and pans they had stored in the (considerable) kitchen drawers. Asch and Natalia were doing the same, though it was mostly Luke doing the washing. Not that he could blame them; Natalia looked nothing short of inconsolable while beside her Asch looked… angry, actually.

Oh, crap.

“How is it _my_ fault?” Luke protested. He had to breathe from the mouth a few times just so he wouldn’t get the smell of – _something,_ he wasn’t even going to entertain speculation – stuck in his nose for hours to come.

“Just a few moments ago things were fine!” Asch accused. “And then I walk outside for _thirty minutes_ and I see the two of you in the kitchen looking like you’d just walked out of a battlefield!”

“I don’t know how that happened either! I didn’t do anything I _swear_ ,” Luke said, while from behind him Natalia agreed somberly, hand braced on Asch’s shoulder, “It’s not Luke’s fault.”

He had no choice but to let it go afterwards. Luke tried his best to find respite in that, then stared at the pile of kitchenware in the wash and concluded, no, he couldn’t. They really should’ve taken Guy’s advice from a month ago and hired a caterer or something.

“Jade’s curry,” he mourned, and threw the putrid substance into the trash.

—

No amount of mentally entertaining the concept could prepare him for the sight of Tear in a white dress. Off the shoulders, lacy, and it totally didn’t remind him of anything in particular at all. _Absolutely not!_ Luke shook his head both in his mind and in reality. Natalia had probably had a hand in picking the article out. He wondered whether to scowl or ask to shake the princess's hand.

Really, it wasn’t like he was ever good at forgetting that Tear was beautiful. She’d never allowed him to. But seeing her fluster at his stilled gaze, evidently unused to being out of uniform, and hearing her mutter that oft-repeated word— _idiot_ —as he took her gloved hand into his own and asked if she was cold, it occurred to Luke that she’d just made the task infinitely harder.

Not that he minded. Maybe seeing her fight her blush would be more amusing if he’d been three years younger, if he’d been more of the kid he used to be. If he wasn’t acutely aware of the fact he was doing the exact same thing.

He restrained the urge to narrow his eyes at Anise and Jade when he caught the two exchanging conspiring looks from the corner of his eye as they passed by. Instead he focused more on Tear’s words. How things had been doing in Daath, in Yulia City. Work. Anise’s efforts to reform the Order from the inside. The whole thing started sounding more and more like a military report to him, and he could rib her on that, but he could as easily allow her to be engrossed in relaying the information and listen to the lilt of her voice that he found hard to imagine had once been irritating. He’d once felt that way about most things.

The thought of his past self prickled, and so he unconsciously squeezed her hand tighter, so Tear inched ever closer against him. Once he’d walked into that light accepting with every bit of his being that he wouldn’t be alive to stand next to her like this. That losing her and everyone else was the price he’d needed to pay if it meant saving the world. But now those hard battles had been done and won. Now all left was everything they needed to do next—to make sure the world they’d saved would stay that way. Now, they were here. Together.

As Tear and Natalia exchanged friendly words and embraces Tear abruptly paused, face constricting as her shoulders tensed. “Luke?”

“Yes?”

“Do I smell something… burning?”

He and Natalia looked away at the exact same time, face colored identical shades of embarrassment. “Yeah… About that…”

They would _definitely_ need to hire catering.

—

—

—

After about fifteen minutes of painfully awkward dancing – _this is what I get for running away from Natalia all the times she tried to get me to learn as a kid_ – Luke waited until everyone else were suitably engrossed in their respective business before he caught Tear by the sleeve of her dress, and discretely sneaked themselves out to the balcony.  

“Getting pretty loud in there,” Luke said, conversational. “Mind getting some fresh air with me?”

Tear said nothing, and leaned her arms against the railing as she stared into the distant sky.

“Thanks for coming, by the way,” he added. Their elbows were close enough to brush. “I know things are busy still.”

She opened her mouth as though to say something, but then she looked down, and only muttered, “I’m just glad you’re back, Luke.”

He kept his gaze on her for a long time. He’d been back for a good few months, and here Tear was, her worry lingering still that he would one day untether himself from existence and never return again. It was the kind of worry brought on by love, he realized. Whenever he confronted the reality of her loving him back he never knew which feeling floated strongest to the surface. Was it joy? Gratefulness? Awe?

Luke decided perhaps it didn’t matter. And if it did, it wasn’t like he didn’t have all the time in the world to figure it out. “And I’m here to stay,” he told her, voice even. “For good. I promise.”

Tear closed her eyes, nodding, and once again she took his hand into her own, as though this was the final reassurance she needed that he would keep his word.

“It’s the only miracle I could ever ask for.”

—

In hindsight it should come as no surprise that the moment they walked back inside the room they found themselves standing right beneath a mistletoe that _definitely_ hadn’t been there when they’d snuck outside.

His best bet was that Jade was behind this (with crucial input from a certain teenage girl). Luke scanned for their presence to glare at but to his dismay found they were nowhere to be seen; crouching behind a vase right out of earshot, presumably.

He looked, instead, at Tear. She looked back at him. The rest of the room stared expectantly. They looked ready to burst into egging chants at any moment; even Mieu. Except for Asch, who looked rather uncomfortably to the side as he shuffled his feet to show he wanted to have no part in this.

Luke sighed, and after a few seconds gave up on not blushing. Tear seemed to have caved in not long before him. Mentally, he started counting down.

Three… two… one.

He leaned in.


End file.
